Love the Tie
by Mushucollins15
Summary: Blaine has no idea how to tie his tie, and Kurt would be glad to help him with that.


**This was my second Klaine fic ever, and now I'm pretty much just taking from my lj and putting on here, so hope you like it!**

**Oh yeah, if you want to know, my lj is sassygayfics(DOT)livejournal(DOT)com**

* * *

><p>"Um, Kurt?"<p>

"Yeah Blaine?" Kurt replied, turning around. He stopped as soon as he saw Blaine. He had his button-up shirt opened, and Kurt could see his tanned stomach running up to his chest and perfect neck. The sight nearly made him faint. How was it fair that his boyfriend was so damn attractive?

Blaine looked back up at Kurt, embarrassed, then said "Can you help me tie my tie?"

Kurt walked up to him and choked out, "You don't know how to tie your own tie?" He laughed, still a little breathless, as Blaine grimaced at him. "You wear a tie every day to school Blaine!"

"It's always either a clip on or someone else helps me. My dad never really bothered to teach me how to do it." Blaine looked at the ground, visibly upset.

Kurt lifted up his chin and kissed him lightly. "Well it is something you should know. I'm going to attempt to teach you, okay?" Blaine smiled up at him, and muttered "okay."

After about a half hour of trying to teach Blaine, Kurt was starting to get frustrated. Blaine was obviously trying to learn, his huge eyebrows furrowed in concentration, but he just didn't seem to get it.

"So like this?" Blaine questioned right as he tangled his fingers into the tight knot of the tie. He growled and sat down on the bed. "Kurt, I'm really trying, but I have no idea how to do this. I'm sorry."

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile and went to kneel in between his knees, and went to work on his tie for him. "Don't worry about it. I'll try to teach you again some other time." When Blaine frowned in regret again, Kurt smiled at him and kissed him on the nose, making him laugh. His boyfriend was like a puppy sometimes. He was easily amused and when he was upset, you were upset.

Once he finished, he stood up and started to put his own tie on, saying "We don't want to be late for school though. So get ready."

Before he knew what was happening, Kurt was thrown back onto Blaine's lap with a shriek. He felt Blaine kiss his neck and he shuddered. "We don't have to go to class today," Blaine whispered into the shell of his ear. Kurt felt his resistance slipping away as his boyfriend gently nibbled on his ear.

"Blaine," he sighed. "Don't start what you can't finish."

"Who said I'm not going to finish?" Blaine whispered mischievously, pulling Kurt onto his back and rolling on top of him. Blaine kissed him softly, then proceeded to kiss down his neck, making Kurt arch off of the bed.

"Blaine, we-" he gasped, out of breath. _This boy's going to be the death of me, _he thought. "We need to go to- oh gosh- go to class," he stuttered out finally.

Blaine let out an exasperated breath, then got off of Kurt, straightening his hair that Kurt, even while he was protesting, has been pulling. He put on his dapper smile, and took Kurt's hand to haul him off of the bed. "Let's go, shall we?" He asked, all but skipping out of the room with Kurt tripping behind.

Sitting in French class, Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Thankful that he didn't keep the ringer on, he waited until the teacher turned around and looked down to look at his phone. It was a text from Blaine, who, because Kurt was taking it, had decided to take French and sits across the room from him.

_Hey gorgeous. -Blaine_

Kurt smiled and tried not to look too obvious, typing _Well hello there handsome. _He glanced at Blaine until he got it, twitching a little bit. Watching Blaine repeat what he had just done, waiting for the teacher to turn around, Kurt tried not to laugh. Blaine was just too cute sometimes.

_You look so cute when you're thinking. -Blaine_

Kurt chuckled internally. _And it's creepy that you watch me xD _

_I can't help it. You're so adorable. -Blaine_

_You've got it wrong, you're the adorable one. _

_I don't think so. -Blaine_

After five minutes of talking while doing the homework assigned for that day, Blaine texted _I think my tie is coming undone. Can you fix it? ;) -Blaine_

Kurt snapped his head up quickly, seeing Blaine smirk and pulling his tie to the side, unknotting it the slightest bit. He kept untying it slowly, and Kurt looked around to see if anyone was watching. From where he was sitting, no one was looking up. He licked his lips and watched his boyfriend. That damn tie was pulling at Blaine's gorgeous neck, making Kurt nearly groan out loud in the middle of the classroom.

He looked at his phone to quickly type _You tease. _

Blaine looked at his phone, shook with a silent laugh, and replied. _I thought you like it when I tease you :) -Blaine _When Kurt looked up from the text again, Blaine winked at him.

'That's it.' Kurt thought. He raised his hand, and when his teacher called on him, he said "*Puis-je aller aux toilettes?*" He had to ask everything in French, or else his teacher won't let him go anywhere.

"*Oui, vous pouvez,*" his teacher replied, adding for him to make it quick.

Nodding his head to the side, Kurt silently told Blaine to follow him. Blaine raised one of his triangular eyebrows and smirked, just plain dirty.

Before Kurt could give up to the urge to run up to Blaine and kiss him right there, Kurt stumbled out the door, grinning as well. He stalked down the empty hallway, passing a classroom where Wes sat, winking at him as he passed.

Finally, he approached the small bathroom at the end of the hallway, slinking inside and jumping into the farthest stall. Bending over, he glanced to make sure there was no one in the bathroom with him before stripping his blazer and tie off. Oh Blaine was going to love this. He leaned against the wall of the stall, waiting for a couple minutes until he heard the door open.

"Helloooo?" he heard Blaine say in a dreamy voice. "Oh, I guess my boyfriend isn't in here. Maybe I'll just go make out with someone else instead."

Kurt smiled and stuck his hand under the stall, hoping Blaine could see him, and crooked his finger, telling him silently to go towards him. Hearing a slight chuckle, Kurt waited until he saw Blaine's shoes approaching him slowly.

Deciding that Blaine was taking too damn long, Kurt growled, opening the door and pulling Blaine by his blazer into the small bathroom stall. Not wasting any time, Kurt grabbed Blaine's collar, he crashed their lips together, making Blaine smile against him and let out a laugh. But his laugh cut off with a groan when Kurt started licking and biting his bottom lip.

"I-take-it- you're happy-to see me?" Blaine muttered between small kisses. His hands slid up Kurt's bare chest, making him shiver. Then Blaine went and started playing with his nipples, pinching them and making Kurt groan and deepen the kiss.

Kurt squeaked when Blaine took his hips and launched him up against the wall, but immediately responded, locking his legs around his boyfriend's waist.

Quickly realizing what he had intended on doing, Kurt unlocked his lips from Blaine's muttering "No, wait, let me down," and wiggling in his grasp. At first, Blaine just pouted, but taking in Kurt's facial expression, he huffed then put him down.

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's sad face, but didn't let it deter him (barely). He walked up to Blaine, very slowly, kissed him lightly on the lips, then took his tie in his hands, fixing it. As soon as he had the knot back in place, he stepped back with a teasing expression.

He said a simple, "Goodbye Blaine," turning away from the shocked look adorning his face.

"Wait, where are you going?" he heard Blaine screech out from behind him, and a hand gently grabbed his arm, turning him around.

Kurt was determined to go through with his plan, but _oh. _The stare that Blaine had fixed at him, the lustful, needy stare, nearly made him jump him right there.

Clearing his throat, Kurt said, "Payback's a bitch huh?" Then smiled and walked out of the stall.

Kurt started approaching the mirror, making sure that it wasn't too noticeable that he had just been making out with someone. Right before he reached it, one of the teachers at the school walked in, just as soon as Blaine, still inside the stall, banged his head against the stall and yelled "YOU DAMN TEASE!"

The teacher stopped dead in his tracks, and Kurt couldn't help but burst out laughing. Blaine crashed out of the stall, saying, "What's so fu-" then halted. He started spluttering out apologies when the teacher(that Kurt did not know the name of) raised a hand and silenced him.

"I suggest you get back to class Mr. Anderson, you too Mr. Hummel."

"Yes sir," they both said, dodging out of the door.

They were almost silent going down the hallway, and Kurt feared that he made Blaine angry by embarrassing him like that, but his fear dissipated when Blaine took his hand and kissed it. Smiling at Blaine, he separated their hands before walking in the classroom.

Once the class was finally over, Kurt quickly went to his and Blaine's room. (He switched rooms with Blaine's roommate after an incident of him walking in on them.) He waited behind the door before Blaine pounded in, looking around the room.

"Kurt! I can't believe you did that today! You know, you're lucky I love you-"

That was what Kurt was waiting for. He ran up to Blaine, crashing his lips to his, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck, and Blaine lifted him up off of the ground, spinning them quickly.

Pulling their lips apart, Kurt smiled at him sweetly and said "I love you too honey."

For a moment, Blaine looked shocked. Then he just grinned knowingly and set him down.

He went to kiss him again, but Kurt slipped away, saying "Uh uh uh. You need to have another lesson in tying your tie, so we don't have another incident like the one in French." Blaine groaned and sat down on the bed that they used.

"Do we get to make out afterwards?" Blaine questioned hopefully.

"Maybe if you make progress." Kurt replied.

As it turns out, it is impossible to teach Blaine how to tie his tie, and he didn't even make any progress.

Blaine whined out, "Kurt, I can't do it. Why do people even wear ties? They have no use!"

Kurt was about to make a joke at how childish Blaine had just sounded, but then he got an idea. Walking up to Blaine and straddling him, Kurt clutched Blaine's tie in his hands and gently pulled his lips towards his own. "Well, I wouldn't say they have _no _use," Kurt said smirking.

"Oh," Blaine said, breathing heavily. "Yeah, okay, this is a way to use it."

When Kurt stood up and twisted Blaine around by the tie, then pulled him on top of him on the bed, Blaine gasped and said, "Okay, I officially love the tie."

"I knew you would." Kurt replied smashing their lips together.

Blaine slowly came to realize that maybe ties weren't so bad after all.


End file.
